Aftermath Spider-Man: Far From Home
by Sync.am
Summary: Moments after the ending of Spider-Man Far from Home, follow the Aftermath of Peter's identity being released and his reputation being ruined.


**Hey! I just watched FFH and I HAD to write something on it. So SPOILER WARNING!**

**This takes place after the mid credit scene where Spider-Man's identity is revealed to the world. Also Peter x MJ for life**

—

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Peter screamed after hearing his name announced over the city. Hundreds of faces turned around and looked at the frightened boy, confused and angry glares were all that could be seen.

Except for one, MJ stood there with a horrified and scared look on her face. Peter looked back, all he could see was her wide eyes staring back at him. With a clench of his fist, Peter jumped from the post and took off swinging down New York City.

"Edith! Call Michelle Jones!" Peter half yelled as he swung as fast as he could, trying to ignore the hundreds of confused glares pointed his way.

"Right away peter." Edith responded, searching for and dialing MJ's number.

Thoughts raced through Peters mind. How did he not see Quentin take that video? When was he able to upload it to the Daily Bugle? Was the whole thing an illusion in the end? So many questions without any answers. Anxiety kicked in out of nowhere and Peter quickly started hyperventilating. Everyone knows now, all the people at school, all of his friends, all of his enemies.

"Peter! Oh my god, what happened? Where are you? Why are you breathing so heavy?!" MJ shrieked over Peters intercom. This snapped him out of his breakdown, at least for a second, and Peter suddenly became very thankful that he thought of adding Edith into his suit as a replacement for Karen.

"MJ! I don't know, I'm freaking out, I'm...I don't even know! Im sorry for leaving you, I just, I..."

"Peter! Please, stop freaking out," MJ's suddenly calm voice ran through Peters ears, "everything will be fine, I promise you. You need to stop swinging and focus on getting somewhere safe. Go home, I'll meet you their with Ned and everything will be fine! I promise, just focus on going home."

"Home, ok, I can do that, I'm going home." Peter gasped out through struggling breaths.

"Thank god, we'll be right there." MJ confirmed, trying her hardest not to sound totally and utterly frightened. All around her people were conversing about the menace that is Spiderman. How they trusted him, how he is a fraud. She was scared, and she had no idea what to do. Peter sounded like he was having a panic attack. His identity was just released to the entire world. She was quite honestly freaking the fuck out.

'_Call Ned, get to Peters house, that's all, just do that' _

Taking out her phone, MJ called Ned and started walking towards the subway, "Come on Ned, pick up." She said to herself walking down the familiar cracked staircase.

"MJ! Hi! I've been trying to call Peter but he's not answering, did you see?!" Ned yelled through the phone with a panicked tone.

"Ya, they broadcasted it right in the middle of Time Square!" MJ yelled back through the phone.

"I'm freaking out, how is Peter?! Is he ok? Where is he!?" Ned frantically asked pacing back and forth in his room.

"Peters going to his house, I was with him when they broadcast-ed it and he just took off. He called me hyperventilating and I told him to just focus on going home," Michelle explained using her metro card to walk into the next available train that ran towards queens, "I told him me and you would meet him there, so hurry up and get there. I'm gonna be a few minutes I'm taking the subway."

"Oh, um ok?! But there's one thing I think we should consider here," Ned yelled running out of his room simultaneously putting his shoes on, "what if news outlets found out where Peter lives and are already there?!"

"...SHIT!" MJ yelled causing everybody on the train to look up from their phones at her. She immediately hung up with Ned and tried dialing Peter. Voicemail, redial, voicemail, redial, voicemail, redial. Michelle was now seriously getting worried. Why wasn't Peter picking up? Did something already happen to him? All she could do was hope to god that Peter was alright.

—

It had been a few minutes since Peter hung up with MJ and his anxiety/panic attack thing had calmed down significantly. Significantly enough for Peter to start thinking clearly, but not enough to do it while swinging through New York.

Looking to his right he spotted a tall skyscraper. With a thwip, Peter landed on top, suddenly now looking over the city. The city that used to welcome him. The city that used to have his back.

'_Stop it Peter! You need to think clearly here, logically figure this out!' _

Peter removed his mask, feeling much better from the fresh air he received. He thought back to his original goal, go home. Suddenly it all hit him, going to his house was a terrible idea right now. Not only do people probably already know where he lived, but all eyes are gonna be on him when he swings in there.

"Dammit," Peter huffed pulling his mask back on, "Edith! Text Ned and MJ to not go to my house and that it might not be a safe place."

Pulling his mask back, he began to seriously think. He had to start thinking of this logically. Quentin told everybody that he killed Mysterio in order to stop him from becoming the next Iron-man. He also told everybody his identity. Peter quickly realized that there was no getting around his identity being out there. He would have to deal with that, point blank. But what he could fix was his reputation.

Peter thought back to when he was messing around with his suit and remembered him discovering a certain feature. The nanny cam feature. He didn't have a clear enough mind to run through the footage or to see if it's still on. Theoretically it should be, he used the general tech layout from his old suit in the new one. He added a bunch of stuff but nothing that would help him fix his reputation.

Peter realized he should call his Aunt, considering she is most likely freaking out just as much as he is. Slipping his mask back on, he told Edith to call Aunt May.

"Hello?! Peter! Oh my god! What are we gonna do!? What's happening!? Oh my god!" Aunt May screamed through Peters intercoms causing the boy physically cringe.

"May! May! Calm down! I know, it's bad, it's really bad! Just please, there might be press or some other people coming to our house and you need to get out of there!" Peter replied trying to calm his Aunt down.

"What do you mean people are going to come here!? I'm sorry! I'm sorry, ok, I have to calm down. Where am I gonna go?" May asked.

Peter thought for a moment. He has Edith, and he can always try that.

"I'll take care of it. Just pack a bag, and go into my room and get any evidence that I am Spider-man and take it with you. Also, please don't forget this, there is a pair of glasses sitting on my desk. Take them, and make sure they don't fall into anyone else's hands. I'll make sure someone is outside to pick you up." Peter explained followed by a confirmation from Aunt May.

Peter thought to himself, Edith has a lot of resources, but he wasn't sure if she could have a car pick up her Aunt.

"Edith, is it possible to have a car pick up my Aunt May in front of my house?" Peter asked with a lot of doubt.

"I have control of the entire stark satellite network Peter, I'm guessing you have not been told of its capabilities. The stark satellite network has enough power to hack into the worlds strongest governments, if you wished it any car on the road could be immediately be taken over by your control. Although this would be unnecessary as Tony Stark has a large collection of cars that you already have access to. Which car would you like Peter?" Edith explained and asked shocking Peter to his core.

It hadn't dawned on Peter the sheer amount of power Tony had entrusted to him. He could control the entire world with this technology. It started to really scare him, the fact that he has access to as much as he does. But it wasn't the time to have another panic attack, so Peter pushed down his anxiety once more to he opened at a later time. Now he had to make sure the people he loved were safe. All his potential enemies now know his name, and therefore know his relatives, his school, his friends.

"Send...Send two cars Edith. One car to the front of my house for Aunt May. The other one I want you to pick up Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones. Is their a safe house or something we can go to?" Peter asked with a determined tone.

"The safe houses on file are all run by Nick Fury and Shield, although almost all of them have not been utilized for five years, the closest one is in Washington Heights, New York." Edith relayed waiting for Peter to give his orders.

"Alright, send the two cars there and pull up the directions on my H.U.D." Peter commanded, which Edith quickly responded to putting the coordinates into Peters H.U.D. and the two cars.

It would take about half an hour at top speed for peter to swing from his current position to the safe house. The only problem is if anyone see's Spiderman swinging into the safe house it could jeopardize all of his efforts in the first place, "God I wish I could turn invisible at a time like this."

"There is a way to turn invisible Peter." Edith claimed as Peter stepped onto the very edge of the building.

"How?" Peter asked generally curious.

"If you recall, Quentin Beck used B.A.R.F. as Tony called it in order to complete his illusions. We could simply use that same technology to make you, as you call it, invisible." Edith explained.

"That's right! Edith you are a genius!" Peter exclaimed

'Well I _am _a multi billion dollar A.I. created by Tony Stark, so you are right, I am a genius." Edith responded playfully getting Peter to chuckle slightly.

"Alright Edith, lets get those drones up and running around me, in the mean time...call Nick Fury."


End file.
